


FETISH B - FUN WITH FEAR

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki enjoys his reluctant partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH B - FUN WITH FEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Second in FETISH A-Z series  
> Wrote in 2009

FETISH B: Biastophilia

FUN WITH FEAR

 

Ibiki slid in the window and waited, Tatami Iwashi may have only been a Chuunin but he was alert.

Iwashi turned, his instincts said he was being observed; someone was in the room with him... Iwashi drew his kunai and tried to shrink back into the shadows not knowing the very shadow he was backing towards was the last place he wanted to be.

The soft chuckle was the only warning he got and it did him no good. Ibiki had plucked the kunai from Iwashi’s fingers. 

“You won’t need that for the games we’re going to play.” Ibiki rumbled softly as his massive arms pinned the slender man firmly against his body, Iwashi could feel Ibiki’s immense swollen cock pressing against his ass.

“Please... no!” Iwashi pleaded softly, a look of desperation crossing his face. Ibiki had chosen well... Iwashi was a virgin. Ibiki was always careful not to choose one that had a past of torture or rape... it wouldn’t be good to permanently damage one of the village’s nin.

Ibiki lowered his face to the side of Iwashi’s throat smelling the intoxicating mix of fear and the clean scent of Iwashi’s skin. Iwashi struggled feebly. Ibiki grinned he loved this... their desperate attempts to escape. “Iwashiiii... one would think you don’t want to play...” Ibiki crooned, toying with him.

“Please don’t do this...nnn...” Iwashi’s breath caught and his words ended in a whimper as Ibiki skillfully stroked his cock through the fabric of his pants. Ibiki’s lips caressed Iwashi’s tender throat, even as his hands moved to caress Iwashi’s body, then bit the sensitive skin hard as Ibiki’s hands grasped the top of Iwashi’s pants and snapped all the fastenings. 

Iwashi cried out “No!” and struggled thrashing against Ibiki’s firm gasp. Ibiki snickered cruelly. “A screamer... well we can’t have that.” Ibiki’s arm slid up across Iwashi’s throat squeezing slowly... letting him feel his breathing slowly being restricted.

Iwashi was crying quietly now and, although his body trembled hard in terror, his struggles ceased. Ibiki’s arm dropped, his hand slowly caressing its way down Iwashi’s shaking body. Then suddenly Ibiki grasped Iwashi’s shirt and tore it open, startling a shocked cry from Iwashi as the fastenings easily snapped under Ibiki’s brute strength. Ibiki’s hand possessively stroked over Iwashi’s bared skin once more and he gave a low growl of approval.

Takeshi’s stomach muscles rippled in an involuntary reaction as Ibiki’s hands caressed them before sliding lower, Ibiki cupped and stroked Iwashi’s erection. Ibiki had never failed to find a hard cock on any of his lovers... no matter how much he frightened them.

Iwashi gave a whimper, and panted, but it was in pleasure as Ibiki’s skilled fingers drew on his hardened flesh. Ibiki’s cock jumped at Iwashi’s whimper and it seemed to break Iwashi out of his blissful state. The slender man stiffened his muscles jumping as he prepared to struggle. Ibiki turned Iwashi and stared coldly into his eyes, Iwashi froze, tears slid down his cheeks as Ibiki used Iwashi’s fear against him and easily bound his wrists.

Ibiki wasn’t sure why but they always froze when they saw his face, he gave a little shrug... it was playtime. Iwashi didn’t struggle only cried harder as Ibiki forced the ball gag into his mouth and fastened it.

Ibiki took Iwashi’s arm and dragged him into the bedroom tossing him carelessly on the bed on his stomach, then straddled the smaller man’s hips as he slowly cut the remaining clothes from Iwashi’s body. Iwashi shivered as he felt Ibiki’s kunai grazing over his flesh and the cloth parting as Ibiki sliced it away.

Ibiki drew the tatters of cloth away and stood eyeing the smooth bare flesh before him. "Nice Iwashi... very nice..." Ibiki purred as his fingers stroked down Iwashi’s back to the curve of his ass. Iwashi clenched his cheeks in resistance, Ibiki chucked softly and bent over Iwashi to rumble softly in his ear. “I’m going to enjoy pounding that tight ass...” Ibiki straightened, releasing his cock and rubbing his massive erection over the tightly clenched area, “It’s going to fit my cock like a glove... as you squeal and scream...” Ibiki laughed softly. 

Then Ibiki rose, stepped back and stripped. Iwashi’s eyes widened at the sight of Ibiki’s massive, aroused cock and he tried to roll away. Ibiki grabbed his hips firmly placing Iwashi back on his stomach where he’d placed him and taunted. “Now Iwashi... your first time should be on a bed... we’ll get to the kinky stuff later.”

Iwashi thrashed and tried to roll away again. Ibiki gave a wicked grin. “Looks like we need a few more toys.” Ibiki reached into his bag, his hand closed like a clamp around Iwashi’s ankle as he attempted to escape again.

What Ibiki pulled out made Iwashi struggle harder... Ibiki attached the ankle cuff around the ankle he was holding, then effortlessly drew Iwashi over and captured his other ankle. Iwashi gave a muted wail as Ibiki fastened the spreader bar between them. Ibiki stood watching Iwashi speculatively his icy eyes studying his prize. 

Iwashi was a nice tan golden brown color... but it had to be natural since there wasn’t a tan line on him. “Hmmm.... very sexy... yes that’s a nice ass.” Ibiki groaned appreciatively his voice husky with lust.

Ibiki attached straps to the headboard flipped Iwashi on his back and fastened his wrists above his head to the head board. Iwashi had an innocent looking face almost youthful in spite of the tuft of hair he’d grown on his chin. His deep brown eyes were wide with terror.

Iwashi stiffened and unsuccessfully struggled as Ibiki fasten the spreader bar to a rope over the head board and drew his legs up over his head, baring his entire ass to Ibiki. Between the spreader and other restrains Iwashi was now helplessly immobile, his body bowed, legs spread and held over his head, his hands bound above his head... too hot... the trails of his tears and hopeless horror in his eyes only made Iwashi’s involuntary surrender all the more sweet.

Ibiki stroked Iwashi’s thighs softly, and then leaned down to place soft kisses up the inside to Iwashi’s balls, Ibiki breathed a warm breath over them and saw Iwashi’s shiver. Ibiki smirked, stuck out his tongue and slowly flicked Iwashi’s balls until Iwashi couldn’t stop his soft whimpers... Ibiki drew Iwashi’s balls into his mouth and stroked them slowly with his tongue. Iwashi was moaning softly around the ball gag and giving soft whimpers at the knowledge that his body was betraying him.

Ibiki watched with amusement as Iwashi squeezed his eyes shut, denial would do him no good. Ibiki released Iwashi’s balls from the hot cavern of his mouth, his hands stroked and teased their way over the tensed cheeks of Iwashi’s ass. 

Iwashi gave a frightened whine... that became a moan as Ibiki’s tongue feathered over his puckered hole. Ibiki teased the tightly clenched flesh, stoking firmer around the sensitive pucker and making Iwashi unconsciously relax wanting more of the wonderful sensation. 

Ibiki’s hand moved around to stroke Iwashi’s cock, while his tongue danced over the temptation of Iwashi’s puckered hole. Iwashi’s damp pants around the ball gag sent a trail of saliva down his chin as his head thrashed at the astonishing pleasure and Iwashi came hard. Ibiki’s hand gathered the evidence of Iwashi’s pleasure, Ibiki’s head raised and two of his cum dampened fingers promptly plunged into Iwashi’s hole.

Iwashi tried to scream around the ball gag his ass clamping around Ibiki’s fingers in pain. Ibiki looked up at Iwashi, fresh tears streamed from his eyes, Ibiki grinned. “Yea the first few times it’s a bit hard to adjust to, relax... don’t worry it gets better.”

Ibiki forced his fingers deeper as Iwashi clinched against them. Ibiki’s interest flared and he rumbled, “Ummm such a tease... you keep that up I’m going to change my mind and fuck you right now.” Ibiki’s fingers rested deep in Iwashi’s ass and the muscles rippled around them in reaction.

Ibiki’s fingers slipped back, then thrust deep, Iwashi’s muscles jumped and he wailed around the gag. Iwashi’s arm and leg muscles jumped as he tried to move away from the pain but he was firmly pinned and by the fourth time Ibiki slid back and thrust forward his body was looser. Ibiki rewarded the involuntary compliance with a firm brush of his fingers over Iwashi’s prostate. 

Iwashi’s whole body quivered in reaction and Ibiki heard his muffled gasp. “Liked that... hmmm?!” Ibiki mocked. “Want more?” Iwashi’s eyes met Ibiki’s and he could see the indecision in them, Ibiki barely brushed the area and Iwashi whined as loud as he could around the gag. 

Ibiki’s lips curved in a knowing smirk, but he slipped his fingers out of Iwashi and rose over him, brushing his cock over the slightly loosened hole. Iwashi’s eyes grew huge and he shook his head frantically.

Ibiki laughed sarcastically, “You don’t think I’d leave you without showing you how good it feels to have my cock pounding you into the mattress... did you?” Ibiki squirt a large amount of lube on his fingers and thrust them roughly into Iwashi’s body then removed them. 

Ibiki positioned his cock and firmly pushed in, the ball gag barely muted Iwashi’s screams as his uncooperative body was slowly stretched to fit Ibiki’s immense and furiously engorged cock. Iwashi’s body seized and tried to resist the forceful violation, the clinging passage caressed Ibiki’s cock and he groaned in pleasure and resisted the urge to plunge in to the base, he didn’t want to rip Iwashi open.

As Ibiki’s body met Iwashi’s, his cock seated fully in Iwashi’s hot tight hole, Iwashi sobbed... his whole body quivering in pain and shock. Ibiki stroked Iwashi’s cheek softly, Iwashi turned his face away. Ibiki’s hand slipped down to Iwashi’s flaccid cock and, with soft teases of his fingers, caused it to swell with need even as Iwashi continued to sob.

Ibiki rotated his hips and Iwashi’s inner muscles rippled around his cock, Ibiki groaned at the temptation. Ibiki continued stroking Iwashi’s cock as he withdrew slightly then pressed deep, Ibiki repeated it again and on the third time thrust in a bit faster. Iwashi cried out, but Ibiki could feel Iwashi’s body was loosening and withdrew almost out of Iwashi’s tight hole then slammed solidly into the base again. Iwashi screamed in pain even as Ibiki’s talented fingers, teasing Iwashi’s cock, coaxed a soft buck of Iwashi’s hips. Ibiki began fucking Iwashi harder as Iwashi’s body got used to the persistent violation.

Ibiki’s hard pounds forced the air from Iwashi along with soft whimpers of pleasure and pain. Ibiki played chakra over the head of Iwashi’s cock with every slip of his hand as he masterfully stroked Iwashi.

As Ibiki’s climax neared he shifted his hips so every fiery hammer of his huge cock hit Iwashi’s prostate. Iwashi trembled, his head thrown back and his mouth wide around the ball gag as he shrieked in pleasure and pain, his cock jumping as he came.

Ibiki could feel the wonderful contractions of Iwashi’s tight ass as Iwashi climaxed and drove deep once more releasing in Iwashi’s hot spasming grasp. Then withdrew from Iwashi’s body, Iwashi shook, his eyes tightly closed as if he couldn’t bear to see any more.

Iwashi’s cheeks were flushed and tear stained, his hair damp with sweat and tears. Ibiki caressed his cheek gently but Iwashi refused to open his eyes. Ibiki rose, reached up and released Iwashi’s legs from the headboard; Iwashi couldn’t hold back a pained groan.

Ibiki covered Iwashi once more, his tongue lapping at the cum on Iwashi’s stomach and then his mouth slipped over the flaccid length of Iwashi’s cock. Iwashi’s head whipped up to look at Ibiki a pleading look on his face. Ibiki chuckled and released Iwashi’s cock temporarily, Ibiki slipped up and leaned over Iwashi then whispered, “If you can stay quiet we’ll leave this off... if not it goes back on.”

Ibiki unfastened the ball gag and removed it noting the pain in Iwashi’s eyes as he did it... Iwashi’s jaw was definitely sore, he should be very agreeable to remaining quiet.

Ibiki slipped back down and enclosed Iwashi’s cock in his mouth one more. 

“Please...” Iwashi whispered.

Ibiki raised his head and cast a scornful look at him. “Please put the ball gag back in your mouth?” Ibiki mocked coldly. Iwashi closed his mouth, his eyes wide and shook his head. 

Ibiki drew Iwashi’s cock into his mouth and Iwashi squeaked softly as he withheld a whimper. Ibiki looked up and saw Iwashi biting the inside of his arm to hold back his whimpers... very sexy... 

Ibiki drew on Iwashi’s cock with experienced strokes of his tongue as he cupped and rolled Iwashi’s balls... Iwashi’s cock hardened once more even as he panted, soft whimpers and tears trickled from his eyes.

Ibiki could feel the fatigued shivers of Iwashi’s muscles, his mouth slipped off Iwashi’s cock and his hand moved up to draw on it with firm strokes. Iwashi’s whimpers grew more desperate and his balls drew up slightly.

Ibiki slipped a finger down and pushed it into Iwashi’s sore ass, he yelped then bit his lip determinedly. Ibiki’s finger stroked in and out of the swollen hole as his hand continued to caress Iwashi’s cock, until Iwashi was softly moaning in pleasure in between low whimpers of exhaustion.

Iwashi’s balls drew up and Ibiki stroked deep brushing over his prostate as he ordered. “Iwashi... call out my name.”

“Ibiki!” Iwashi’s cry of release was as much pleasure as pain. As Ibiki slipped his finger from Iwashi and released his cock, Iwashi sagged into an exhausted slumber.

Ibiki gave a satisfied smiled as he rose from the bed, drew on his pants, and untied Iwashi’s wrists and released his ankles. Iwashi was unconscious and Ibiki didn’t have to hide his expressions. As he washed Iwashi and stripped, then remade the bed, then lay Iwashi back in the bed Ibiki lied to himself and said that he only did this to lessen the chance of Iwashi reporting the assault... but his eyes were wistful.

Ibiki drew a tube of healing ointment from his bag and rubbed it into the abrasions on Iwashi’s wrists and ankles. Massaged the strained muscles of Iwashi’s arms and legs loosening them and easing the knots out. Then rolled Iwashi on his side and smeared a good deal of healing ointment into and around Iwashi’s sore hole... he hadn’t torn him but Iwashi wouldn’t be sitting without thinking about him for a while.

Ibiki drew a sheet up over Iwashi gathered his clothes and finished dressing. Then packed all his equipment and, with a last look back at Iwashi who was now sleeping comfortably, Ibiki turned and leapt out the window.

 

END  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Biastophilia : sexual pleasure from committing rape. A paraphilia in which sexual arousal is dependent on, or is responsive to, the act of assaulting an unconsenting person, especially a stranger. The source of the arousal in this paraphilia is the terrified resistance to the assault, and in this respect it is considered to be a form of sexual sadism.


End file.
